1. Field
The present invention relates to a body frame structure for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known motorcycles provided with a body frame having a structure wherein a pair of left and right main frames extending rearward from a head pipe and a down frame extending downward from the head pipe are interconnected by reinforcement members (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3539501 (Patent Document 1)).
In the body frame having the structure as abovementioned, hollow pipe members are often used as the reinforcement members. In the case of using hollow pipe members as the reinforcement members, however, outer circumferential parts of both end portions of each reinforcement member must be welded, over the whole circumference, to the main frame and the down frame so that inner circumferential parts of the end portions are covered with the main frame or the down frame. This leads to a limitation imposed on the space around each reinforcement member due to the presence of the weld parts.